Era uma vez a Páscoa
by Uchiha Yuuki
Summary: Ao ver aquele homem de longos cabelos negros passar todo dia por aquela mesma praça naquele mesmo horário, Tenten decide se aproximar pra ver no que vai dar. Especial de Páscoa com direito a muito chocolate! Mais uma fic do acervo NejiTen.
1. O primeiro contato

** 1. O primeiro contato**

Com mais um findar de tarde, aquele mesmo homem caminhava naquela mesma praça, naquele mesmo horário, com aquela mesma expressão.

Desilusão era o que transmitia.

Maleta nas mãos, cabelos negros presos em um baixo rabo de cavalo, camisa social alinhada e a caneta no bolso. Sempre andava até o chafariz; sempre sentava na beirada pra ler um livro; sempre estava sozinho.

Pra ser sincera, isso não era o suficiente. Precisava saber mais.

Foi então que tudo começou. Armei um plano.

-

-

-

**Primeiro dia**

Assim que saí do trabalho fui em casa, tomei banho procurei o florido vestido amarelo e o vesti. Em seguida, procurei a pílula da coragem dentro da minha xícara de café, peguei uma mochila e saí.

Chegando a praça, escolhi a melhor posição para, sentada em um banco, esperá-lo.

Ele se aproximava lentamente. Com maleta em mãos e o olhar perdido no nada. Caminhou até o mesmo chafariz, sentou na beirada, posicionou a maleta no colo, procurou o suposto livro e pôs-se a ler.

Não contendo essa minha mania de querer saber sempre mais daquilo que me incomodava, levantei-me e fui sentar-me ao lado dele. O primeiro passo foi munido de total silêncio. Aguardei trinta minutos até que ele se acostumasse com a minha presença.

O café com coragem começou a fazer efeito.

- O paraíso se mudou para lá – e apontei no livro, em suas mãos, a foto de uma casinha com tulipas na janela.

- Como você pode ter certeza? – ele me dirigiu

- Eu não tenho, mas as janelas estão abertas pra sorte entrar- concluí

- E quem me garante que é apenas sorte aquilo que tenta entrar por uma janela aberta?

- Ninguém garante. Mas só você pode tentar controlar aquilo o que entra – preferi blefar

- Você controla? – ele havia ficado curioso

- Eu tento. E você?

- Não consigo

- Por que não? - insisti

- Medo

- Toma, pega um chocolate – e lhe estendi um bombom que tinha em mãos

- Por que?

- Porque a Páscoa ta chegando

- E?- além de misterioso, também,era incrédulo.

-E eu gosto de chocolate

- E por isso eu tenho que aceitar ?

- Não – respondi desapontada

- Então? – e ele não dava o braço a torcer

- Você pode ser medroso, mas acho que sabe como é ser educado – ponto para mim.

- Sim, eu sei.

- Hm...Um dia você vai conseguir - arrisquei

- O que? Ser educado? – e ele mordeu a isca

- Não. Um dia você consegue ter um pouco de controle sobre aquilo o que entra pela _sua_ janela.

- Por que você tem resposta pra tudo?

- Por que você pergunta tanto porque? - rebati

- O que você ganha enquanto perde tempo conversando comigo?- ele parecia chateado

- Coragem

- Pra quê?

- Pra amanhã tentar de novo – resolvi usar a sinceridade a meu favor

- Foi você quem fez o bombom? – ele tentou ser educado

- Uhum... É chocolate amargo, acho que você vai gostar- sorri amistosa

- É bom.

- A noite caiu- concluí

- Hm...

- Bom, acho que isso é um fim de conversa. Boa noite - e me levantei pra ir embora.

Assim que me distanciei, pude escutar:

- Como você pôde ter tanta convicção de que eu ia gostar?

- Simples! Sorte.

-

-

-

A cada passo dado, seria capaz de mudar o rumo da minha história. E fui embora com a sensação de dever cumprido, são e salvo de minha consciência feminina.

Afinal de contas, depois que inventaram essa história de que chocolate é afrodisíaco, todo cuidado é pouco.

* * *

_N.a.:_

Oe oe!

E lá vem mais uma fic do meu vício NejiTen!  
Desafio pessoal especial de Páscoa : Tentar terminar essa fic até o final da páscoa.

Espero que gostem! De verdade!  
Aguardo reviews com comentários, críticas, idéias, bombonzinhos e afins!  
Mesmo que você leia essa fic beeeeeeeem depois da Páscoa, não deixe de mandar um oi!

Obs.: Trechos iniciais inspirados em músicas interpretadas por Marisa Monte.

**Uchiha Yuuki**


	2. A véspera

**2. A Véspera**

Mais um findar de tarde caía e eu ia a casa me preparar apenas para poder olhá-lo um pouco mais de perto do que o normal. Não consigo me lembrar da última vez que me perfumava, mas dessa vez resolvi usar uma boa fragrância. E, também, batom.

Ainda bem que o bom senso correu pra fazer um resgate de volta à "minha" realidade, e por pouco não me pego calçando um Jimmy Choo apenas pra ir até a praça.

É indescritível a maneira como a curiosidade nos tira do sério. Responda-me se for capaz: Como é possível que uma mulher normal, dentro da sua vidinha normal e num dia normal, possa ter a sua normalidade abalada simples e puramente por alguém que resolve cruzar seu caminho a ponto de ser altamente egoísta para capturar, apenas para si, a atenção?

Correção, isso não foi um dia normal. Foi um dia anormal.

E lá estava eu, caminhando de volta à praça, apenas para alimentar a fome dos olhos meus e dar um segundo passo.

Há de existir mil passos a serem seguidos, mas se perder meu tempo pensando nas mil e quinhentas probabilidades de erro e tentativa, é provável que me canse antes mesmo de começar. Foi então, que tomei a melhor das lições: Just do it (apenas o faça).

Passaram-se quinze minutos do tempo normal que ele levaria para estar sentado no mesmo lugar de sempre, e achei que não o veria hoje.

Foi uma conclusão simples e objetiva.

Mas...Quando se escuta dizer que não há nada tão ruim que não possa ficar pior, realmente, não é brincadeira.

Ele apareceu. E acompanhado.

Droga! Aonde é que eu tava com a cabeça quando dei asas à curiosidade? Teria sido mais fácil se eu tivesse ido ao Vaticano e pedisse uma penitência ao Santo Papa. Quem sabe se eu chorasse, talvez desabafasse aquilo o que não sei dizer ? No entanto, não tenho lágrimas. Resolvi dar tempo ao tempo e ver no que aquilo ia dar.

Confesso que me surpreendo cada vez mais com a força do pensamento, já que não precisei dar tanto tempo ao maldito tempo.

Em poucos instantes eles se despediam com um aperto de mãos. Nada mal. Confesso, também, que me surpreendo com a capacidade que as pessoas têm de me surpreender, pois, ou eu estava tendo alucinações ou poderia jurar que assim que ele sentou no mesmo lugar de sempre, soltou o rabo de cavalo e olhou ao redor como quem procura por algo.

E viva a santa curiosidade com a sua surpreendente multidão de devotos!

Com a barreira do silêncio vencida no dia anterior, resolvi ousar.

-

-

-

- Oi – disse em quanto me sentava e abria o livro que levei.

- Você lê? – ele perguntou

- Não, apenas gosto ouvir as páginas de um bom livro, e você?- fui sincera

- Eu leio

- Um dia você também aprende a ouvir - deduzi eperançosa

- Para que?

- Porque quando você aprender a ouvir aquilo o que está escrito, não vai mais perder seu tempo lendo coisas- concluí

- E você se parece com a dona da verdade- pude notar uma nota de sarcasmo em sua afirmação

- É mesmo?

- Claro que não

- Então por que falou?

- Falta de assunto – ponto para ele

- Você fica bonito de cabelo solto

- O-obrigado...

- 1 x 0 pra mim! – na verdade, dez pontos para mim.

- Pelo que?

- Por ter te deixado sem graça!

- Hei! Por que essa cara? – falei enquanto ria da cara de inconformado que ele fazia – Aceite o fato de que foi muito fácil ganhar de você e ponto.

- Pra você – e me estendeu um chocolate

- Ah! Obrigada!

- De nada – respondeu um tanto carrancudo

- E você esperava que eu fosse ficar embaraçada apenas com um chocolate? Admito que sua atitude foi bonita, mas ainda ficamos no 1 x 0.

- Humpf...

- Afinal, é véspera de Páscoa e as pessoas vivem dando e ganhando chocolates nessa época do ano. Honestamente, não é algo que cause espanto - concluí

- Se você o diz...

- Conseguiu? – resolvi mudar o rumo da conversa

- O que?

- O controle daquilo que deixamos entrar pela janela

- Ainda não, quase.

- Tá escurecendo, vou indo embora. Boa noite! - e guardei o livro.

-

-

-

Enquanto caminhava olhei paro alto e respirei aliviada, assim como alguém que ,supostamente, havia segurado a respiração por duas horas embaixo d'água. Felizmente, não tive tempo pra avaliar mentalmente os progressos do segundo passo.

Assim que todos os carros pararam de passar, coloquei o pé para fora da calçada na intenção de chegar ao outro lado da rua, mas fui interrompida por algo ou um, muito provável, alguém que, desesperadamente, me puxou.

Quando pensei em olhar para trás na inocência de quem tenta entender uma situação, seus lábios já haviam selados os meus, e como se a idéia do ruim e o pior não fossem suficientes, ainda existe a tal da ação e reação.

Sim, eu reagi.

E reagi de todas as possíveis e impossíveis maneiras encontradas naquele mar de sensações; retribuí seu beijo. Não passaram de minutos, tão bons que foram, que mais pareciam milésimos de segundos. Eu queria mais, afinal de contas, não foi preciso muito tempo para saber quem foi que me beijou.

Agora, com os lábios separados, enquanto usava uma das mãos para me acariciar o pescoço, ele apoiou sua testa na minha, e, por fim, sorriu de forma marota. Maldita inocência que não me deixou pensar nisso antes!

- 10 x 1 para Hyuuga Neji – ele disse

-... – perdi a fala

- Boa noite, te vejo amanhã - e se virou pra ir embora.

-... – perdi a fala pela segunda vez

E ele foi embora enquanto eu ficava ali, parada e esperando o tempo das minhas pernas pararem de tremer até eu conseguir dar o próximo passo, só que, dessa vez, o próximo passo seria usado pra atravessar a rua.

Maldito seja aquele que um dia disse que o feitiço vira contra o feiticeiro.

* * *

**N.a.:**

Oe oe!

Não preciso dizer que amei as reviews, certo?  
Muito obrigada a todos! De coração mesmo!  
Arigatou!

Espero que a fic esteja agradando e até o próximo capítulo!

Boa Páscoa,

**Uchiha Yuuki**


	3. A Páscoa

**3. A Páscoa**

Depois que algumas gotas de chuva se responsabilizaram por me acordar do transe, consegui mover alguns músculos e, por fim, atravessei a rua. De fato, cheguei em casa ensopada e louca de vontade de tomar um banho; banho esse que demorou uns quarenta minutos. Detesto ter de admitir, mas aquele beijo foi, no mínimo, viciante.

Hyuuga Neji...Quem diria que ele se chama Hyuuga Neji, tudo bem que é um nome que qualquer um poderia ter, mas soa tão bem pra ele, nome e sobrenome que se encaixam perfeitamente sobre obra e criatura.

Depois de me perguntar, inúmeras vezes, se eu estaria sendo uma tonta por não conseguir cair no sono, finalmente dormi. Pois bem, a persistência a mim pertence. Na manhã seguinte, acordei predestinada a fazer alguma coisa, juro que não sabia exatamente o que, mas de algum lugar eu teria de começar!

Comecei me arrumando e saindo pra tomar café em algum lugar que não fosse a minha casa. Decidindo que seria hora de fazer alguma diferença, resolvi ir a uma cafeteria das redondezas e não pedi café, quis beber um suco de laranja, enquanto lia o meu jornal antes de trabalhar, acompanhado de uma suntuosa fatia de bolo de fubá.

Seria irônico dizer que encontrei a alegria que faltava em mim em plena Páscoa, até diria que, se não fosse pela forte chuva que caía lá fora, essa minha vida não passa de uma película cinematográfica.

Nem fora em casa tomar banho, resolvi fazer hora extra, afinal, quem seria o louco que sairia pra ler num tempo desses? Excelente seria se o nome Hyuuga Neji fizesse parte dessa resposta, mas felizmente ou, quem sabe, infelizmente, tenho o porte de bom senso.

Acabado o expediente, peguei a capa de chuva e saí a caminhar para casa, mas por culpa da tal curiosidade, resolvi passar pela praça só pra dar mais uma olhada antes de cumprir o ritual de abrir a porta da sala, colocar a capa pra enxugar, abrir uma caixa de bombons juntamente a uma garrafa de vinho e desfrutar a Páscoa sentada no sofá de fronte à televisão. E...Que mal poderia me fazer? Ele não sabe mesmo quem sou. Por fim, me peguei embaixo de uma marquise olhando fixamente pro chafariz que a criatura estivera sentada diversas vezes. Até que as luzes da cidade conseguiram dar vida à paisagem, honestamente, nunca reparei nelas.

- Eu juro... Não sei porque comecei essa história – pensei alto.

- Pra você – alguém...Alguém não, ELE! Ele me estendeu um lindo ovo de Páscoa!

-... – e fiquei sem palavras mais uma vez, ô mania!

- Perdeu a voz? – ele ironizou

- Aham – fui obrigada a concordar

- To ficando bom nisso...

- Por que?- perguntei

- Por que o que?- devo admitir, ele é excelente com perguntas.

- Por que é que isso está acontecendo? – caí em seu jogo

- Você ainda não sabe?

- Não...

- Consegui controlar aquilo que entra pela janela- respondeu com um sorriso triunfante

- Finalmente a casa aberta! – bradei satisfatoriamente, acreditei que finalmente pude fazer a diferença.

- Na verdade...Não.

- Não?

- Sabe aquela história de que quando a vida te fecha uma porta, você deve pular pela janela?

- Sei

- A vida foi generosa, não precisei pular a janela- ele confessou

- Então?

- Alguém a deixou aberta pra mim.

- Um minuto- lhe pedi

- Aonde vai?

- Preciso me molhar – e caminhei pra baixo da chuva

- Você vai pegar um resfriado – fui alertada

- Calma! Já to saindo! – e retornei sorrindo pra baixo da marquise

- Você é maluca! – resmungou enquanto retirava um lenço da maleta e me estendia

- Na verdade, sou Mitsashi Tenten.

- É...Eu sei.

- Hm?

- Seu crachá...Desde sexta feira...

- Vo-Você sabia?

- Claro, assim como tem seu nome, tem cargo, o nome de onde trabalha...Imaginei que fizesse esse caminho todo dia.

- Mas...Você não vem sempre aqui?

- Apenas pra ter certeza de que você também viria.

Após essa tirada, precisei rir de minha desgraça

- O que foi? – suponho que o deixei instigado com minha crise de risos.

- Descobri que não posso controlar a sorte que entra pela janela.

- Mas pode aceitar ou não- rebati

- Já aceitei- sim, esse homem sabia como me surpreender - Vamos passar a Páscoa embaixo dessa marquise? – ele continuou

- Você bebe vinho? – resolvi arriscar

- Se tiver onde passar a noite...Bebo.

- Vem – e fomos para a minha casa.

-

-

-

Até que essa história teve um final feliz. A Páscoa deixou de ser a mesma e, acredite se quiser, vinho e chocolate podem juntos vencer incansáveis batalhas contra o escrúpulo.

Como uma convicta curiosa, aprendi a trabalhar com a curiosidade a meu favor, portanto, imagino que estejas se remoendo a espera de um relato dessa noite, madrugada, dia seguinte... Ou melhor, de todas as noites que Hyuuga Neji e eu viríamos a passar juntos depois dessa Páscoa. Mas não se esqueça de que acima da curiosidade, existe uma força superior: a imaginação.

E juntamente a ela, te deixo alguns ingredientes: Vinho, chocolate, uma noite chuvosa e sem eletricidade, conversa mole, beijos roubados e uma cama de casal.

* * *

**N.a.: **

Oe oe!

Eis que consegui concluir a fic no prazo!

Confesso que julgo essa fic como a mais gostosa que já escrevi! Além dos chocolates é claro, tive um grande apoio de pessoas muito bacanas e que realmente fizeram diferença!!

Arigatou!!

Feliz Páscoa e até a próxima fic,

**Uchiha Yuuki**


End file.
